


Drink

by Yaschiri



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins share a drink and a little something else. Inspired by a conversation in a google chat dedicated to Pinecest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by the letter "P"! And the number "3"!
> 
> Inspired by a conversation about kids having alcoholic beverages with low alcohol content and believing to be drunk off their asses. A look at what might happen should similar circumstances arise for Mabel and Dipper. :3c

Dipper couldn't believe he was doing this. He never thought either he or his sister were exactly _bad_ per say, but Mabel generally had the questionable morality ever since their first summer in Gravity Falls. Dipper usually had his head about him, and Mabel well...she led on what she believed to be "instinct". He was never sure that's what it was.

Now however, he was questioning his own sense of morality.

"Are you uh...are you sure, great grandpa Joe?" Dipper practically whispered to the hunchbacked man in a wheel chair. As if insulted he'd ask such a thing, the man scoffed loudly.

"Of COURSE I'm sure! It'll put hair on yer chest, Dopper-"

"-Dipper, Grandpa-"

"-an' don't forget to share with your sister, Mabbie, too!"

"It's 'Mabel', Grandpa," he said, though the older man seemed not to pay it mind.

"You two share this now real nice, alright??" He leaned closer to Dipper, the scent of mothballs and alcohol invading the 14 year old's senses. "An' DON'T let yer parents see. It's our lil' secret." He winked, as if he was sure Dipper would have ran off to tell his folks had he not.

"Yes sir," Dipper chimed. At the confirmation, a bottle was shoved into his chest. Clutching at it as if it might disappear into thin air, he felt his great grandfather turn him around and push him roughly away. Stumbling a little, he managed to keep himself on his feet and the bottle pressed tightly against him. Glancing over at his great grandpa Joe-who was now taking a swig from a metal flask-then down at the bottle in his hands, he felt suddenly very vulnerable.

With a small nod of determination, he made a break for one of the nearest buildings on the property. It was a squat shed that seemed rather old with age and unused, evident by the cobwebs hanging from the low roof and in the open doorway. Instead of going into the shed however, Dipper ventured around the back. The back of the old building faced toward part of the tree line that marked the end of the property. With gentleness that was likely unneeded, Dipper set the bottle of pink liquid in the grass, nestled right up to the weathered wood.

Watching it sitting so innocently in the partial shade, condensation forming easily in the heat now that Dipper wasn't holding the bottle, a wave of giddiness over-took him. Without another thought, he snuck out from behind the shed and booked it toward the main party.

The disadvantage to having so many relatives was that he got stopped often, exclaims of "Dipper you've grown so much!" and "Ohhh, your hair is getting long!" following him wherever he went. The advantage to such reunions however was that information traveled fast. It took only a mention to one of his second cousins that he was looking for Mabel, and the information was off like a shot. For a moment he sat at a picnic table, nibbling on a carrot from one of the many veggie trays strewn about for the occasion, wondering what the drink might taste like, and how it might make him feel.

The next moment he was being tackled to the ground by his sister. Her enthusiasm, while enjoyable at times, was often times also painful.

"Broooseph, what's goin' on? Cousin Ned said you neeeeeeded me~?" she chirped, climbing off of her brother as he huffed and brushed grass off himself. Adjusting his pine tree hat, he made a little motion with his hand for her to lean closer. Looking curious, she obliged.

"Y'know great grandpa Joe?" he began in a low voice. She nodded confirmation. "Well...he gave me something for you and I to share. It's one of the adult drinks that mom has sometimes, y'know the pink ones?" A small gasp was all the confirmation he needed to know that Mabel was willing to partake. Grinning a little, he grabbed her hand. "C'mon, I hid it behind a shed."

As nonchalantly as possible, the pair wove their way through various relatives. Although there were exclamations of "Cute!" and "Aww, how sweet!" neither of them were stopped. Perks of having a twin, among other things of course. When they were mostly out of ear shot and the crowd had thinned enough that nobody would really pay mind, Dipper's slow stride snapped into a quick jog. Mabel fell into pace right beside him, the pair practically zooming around the side of the shed.

"After you, Lady Mabelton," Dipper said, sweeping an arm out to gesture at the shed.

"Mmnn, why don't mind if I do, Sir Dippingsauce!" she replied, pretending to curtsy with her sweater. The silvery material snapped back against herself once she let go-she'd made this one with an elastic band around the bottom because she could-plopping down onto the grass ungracefully. Dipper followed, sitting hip to hip with his twin; he could feel her shift excitedly next to him.

Without a word, Dipper pulled the bottle from the grass, brushing a few stray blades that clung to the moist surface before stopping as he stared at the top. Mabel stared too for just a moment.

"You probably just...twist it off? Like those old soda bottles mom and dad buy for us sometimes," she supplied. Glancing over at Mabel, he shrugged once.

"It's worth a shot."

Grasping the metal cap firmly, he struggled with it before it finally gave way, a satisfying "kshh!" sound indicating it had indeed opened. Placing the cap on his thigh, he lifted the bottle to his nose to take a whiff. It _smelled_ really sweet. It probably tasted just as sweet.

"I wanna taste first," Mabel blurted out, breaking Dipper from his analyzing.

"What? No way, I want first taste. I did a lot of work to get this, y'know," he replied. Mabel pouted a little, and Dipper rolled his eyes. "Mabel that's not gonna work on me." As if to prove his point, he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a quick sip. It was bubbly much like he suspected and incredibly sweet. He wasn't sure if there really _was_ alcohol in here.

There was an audible whine from his sister before she snatched the bottle away from him and took a swig. The next sound that followed was a pleased hum.

"Wow, this stuff tastes great! No wonder mom likes 'em so much!" she said in awe. As she went to take another drink of the adult beverage, Dipper stopped her with an annoyed huff.

"Hey, take turns, wouldjya?" he snapped, holding out his hand.

"Fiiine, here...then it's my turn next!" It was clear she was eager for another drink as she passed the bottle to her brother. Shaking his head, he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a sizable gulp this time. Passing the bottle back to his twin, he said, "You're the only person I'm sharing with, of course you're-"

"No talking, just drinking bro-bro!" she sang, taking a quick swig then passing it back over to Dipper. He sighed and took another drink without a word. It went on like this for a little while, each sip between them making Dipper feel more and more...floaty? Was that the word? He felt like he could just float away.

The more Mabel drank, the more giggly she became, he noted as he took another swig. The drink was almost gone after passing it back and forth so much, to both of their dismay. It looked like there was only a gulp left, and with reluctance Dipper realized Mabel would get the last one.

"Here...Mabel," he said, feeling weirdly slow. Holding the bottle out to her, she managed to just barely grab hold of it. Dipper let go, and whether Mabel had a grip on it or not was not a thought that crossed his mind. Instead he leaned back against the wood and closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasant hum in his brain. It was quiet for an amount of time that Dipper was unsure of, the sounds around them sounding just slightly muted as if they were in their own little space.

When he opened his eyes next to look over at Mabel, she was staring at the remaining liquid in the clear glass.

"We should share it."

He stared at her for a few beats, eyes lidded slightly, before he furrowed his brow. "How?" he asked.

"...hmm. I think I have an idea!" she said suddenly, looking wobbly but enthusiastic. "Itsomthin' I saw on TV once, you wanna try it?"

Normally Dipper might ask what it was, or where on TV she had seen it exactly, but neither of those questions seemed important enough. He just wanted one more taste of the drink before there was no more.

"Alright, les' do it!" he said, nodding a little. The motion sent him reeling a bit, his hand coming out to press against the old wood to steady himself. Blinking away the slight dizziness, he focused in on his sister as she stared at the bottle.

"Alrigh' this is gonna be weird, but close your eyes and put your hands together like in church, okay?" she said. Dipper did as told instantly, eyes closing and pressing his hands together as he waited. For a moment it was quiet, then there was a soft "blup" sound. Dipper almost opened his eyes, a flare of annoyance rising. If Mabel had tricked him and drank the rest herself-

The touch of soft hands against his cheeks startled him, but he didn't open his eyes despite how badly he wanted to. He wanted a drink more than he wanted to see what goofy plan Mabel had in store.

Another beat of silence passed, Mabel pulling him toward her, he assumed and then-and then-

Lips...?

Dipper's hands fell from their position in front of him to land on his legs, Mabel pressing her lips to his firmly. Despite the obvious fact that, yes his sister was kissing him, he noted that the kiss itself seemed...a little awkward? Incest aside of course, the action was stiff and Mabel's lips were pressed together firmly.

The reason why became apparent quickly, Mabel poking her tongue just slightly out of her lips to part Dipper's. He obliged obediently, Mabel slotting her mouth against his, a sweet and warm liquid instantly flooding his mouth as her tongue brushed against his own. On instinct, he swallowed what she'd given him, the alcohol sliding down his throat with ease, along with whatever it was that Mabel tasted like. Some hadn't made it into his mouth as it dribbled down the side of his mouth and slid down the column of his throat.

As soon as Dipper swallowed and there was nothing left between their mouths aside from saliva, Mabel pulled away just far enough to look at Dipper. Dipper looked back, face and ears warm, mostly unaware of the mixture of saliva and drink soaking the collar of his shirt slightly. They stared at one another, Mabel's hands sliding from his face to sit in her lap. Despite the swallow of alcohol he just had, he was feeling pretty sober and the head high was no longer there. Instead confusion and a weird half-chub replaced it, Mabel looking away as she stared at her hands.

"...Mabel?" he asked, trying to be careful.

"Uh, sorry-" was the instant reply. He shrugged a shoulder in response, watching her, trying to gauge what she was feeling. She initiated the kiss-could he call it a kiss?-and it hadn't been unpleasant. His body didn't think it was anyway, as evidence by the bit of arousal settled in his pants. He studied her face, her hands, just her as he tried to figure out his next move. With a slight nod, he spoke up.

"Hey, uh, Mabel?" She looked up, her face as red as his felt, though looking confused.

"Y-Yeah?" she replied, sounding rather timid. He took a breath then released it slowly.

"I think I missed some," he said. Her confusion grew, eyebrows drawing down.

"You missed some of what?" she said, now sounding genuinely confused. He shrugged a shoulder, taking another breath then exhaling before speaking up again.

"I missed some and I-I want it."

"Dipper, wha-mph-!" The question was silenced, Dipper pressing his mouth against Mabel's, sweeping his tongue against her lips as she had done to him previously. Without hesitation she allowed access, Dipper tasting the remaining bits of the drink on his sister's tongue, and something else that was entirely Mabel. Warm and wet and...it was nothing he knew how to describe with words. She just tasted like...well...like Mabel. He could feel her pressing her tongue back against his, their movements sloppy and eager, Mabel wrapping her arms around his neck and Dipper pulling her closer by the waist.

For a short moment they continued to kiss, pressing and swiping their tongues against one another, drawing small sounds from each other. The need for air however became somewhat urgent, and reluctantly they pulled away, gasping and panting, foreheads pressing together.

"...did you...uh...did you get it, Dipdop?" Mabel asked breathlessly, gazing into her brother's eyes.

"Yeah uh...I uh think-think I did..." he murmured, breathing heavily. He watched her a moment longer, before he pulled away. "I think we should...get back to everyone though...before mom and dad come looking for us..." The look on Mabel's face, though partial reluctance was also that of slight panic. The last thing either of them wanted was for them to be found in such a position. Letting Dipper go, she sat back on her feet, watching Dipper straighten out his hat and turn slightly to adjust himself in his pants. She smiled a little at that, aware enough of what it was he was doing. Standing up after a moment, she stretched and glanced down at Dipper. He looked back up at her, and as if on cue they smiled.

"...we can talk about this later?" Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Her face reddened slightly again, and she nodded.

"Hoo boy, yeah I guess so, huh! I did a goofy thing...needs talkin' about, yep," she replied quickly. Dipper stood then as well, taking her hand without asking.

"Alright, we'll talk about it later." He squeezed her hand gently, before letting it go. "For right now though..." He stuck his tongue out and made a break for it, the indignant sounds of Mabel lamenting her brother being a butt following him as he sprinted toward the party. "Last one to the cupcakes smells like Staaaan!"

"No faaaaaaair!" he heard her wail behind him.

He knew there would be a serious conversation later, and a lot of questions on his end, but for now, acting normal was the only thing they could do as he weaved in and out of relatives, listening to Mabel close behind.

Whatever the outcome, he hoped they could work it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a look. Comments and kudos are super nifty. You can also find me at [Yaschiri](http://www.yaschiri.tumblr.com) where I am currently inactive as fuck lmao. But my blog is filled with Pinecest, Stancest, and all other manners of fun shit. I even got Mother's Day wishes! Check me out if you're feeling funky. :3


End file.
